


Warm

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Kara needs a hug, Supercorptober 2020, a bit of sadness but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara’s room is always warm while Lena’s is always cold. This has nothing to do with heat though.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before it opened with a whoosh. 

“Lena!” The blonde said surprised. 

“Hi.” The ravenette greeted. “Were you expecting someone else?” she asked when Kara looked behind her.

The taller girls sighed. “Sorry. I’m starving and Alex went to pick up our order.” She said with an awkward chuckle before moving to the side. “Come in.”

“I just came by to give Alex her books. She forgot them at the library.” Lena said as she entered the room. 

“Of course.” the blonde sighed and took the heavy books from her guest.

Lena looked around the room when Kara walked away to place the books on Alex's desk. This room is always warm, unlike her own. She doesn’t mean the warmth of the room as her heater works fine. 

She means that when she enters the Danvers’ room she always feels warmth in her heart. She feels comfortable. 

Relax… 

Happy.

Someone knocked on the door behind her and Kara rushed to it. When she opened it a stack of food containers were placed carefully in Alex’s arms. The older sister entered the room and placed the containers on Kara’s desk where there was space.

“Here is our order for ten people.” She teased. When her arms were finally free she noticed the other person in the room. “Lena, hi. Care to join us for lunch?” she asked with a smile.

“That’s alright Alex. Just wanted to bring your books back before I head to my seminar.” the younger woman added with a smile. 

“You can take some with you if you want.” The blonde quipped as she opened a container and smelled the food. She hummed happily.

“That’s fine. I don’t want to take one of your friend’s food.” Lena answered and Kara choked on the fries she was eating. 

“Right.” the blonde awkwardly said while clearing her throat. 

Lena waved goodbye as she exited the room, letting the two sisters wait for their other guests. Little does she know that all that food was just for Kara and Alex.

* * *

Lena’s eyes got tired from her notebook and she leaned back in her chair. She looked around her room, trying to clean her eyes from all the math she's been working on. 

The kitchen counters were clean and her bedroom side was tidy. She sighed and looked out of her window. She started opening the curtains after noticing that Kara always had hers open. Maybe that was the secret to her warm room.

_ It wasn’t. _

She jumped in surprise when someone knocked on her door. There are only three people who know where her room is. No one messaged her they would visit her so she waited. Maybe it was a mistake.

“Lena?” she heard the blonde’s muffled voice. “Are you inside?”

The ravenette walked to the door with a smile and opened it. “Hi.” she greeted and chuckled at the blonde’s state. “Why are you carrying all these?” she asked and looked at the various clothes the taller girl was holding. 

“I need your help.” The blonde mumbled as she entered the room. She placed her clothes on the bed and removed her bag. “Oh, cool. You live alone.” She exclaimed as she looked around the studio.

“Yeah. I wanted to make sure no one will bother me while studying.” Lena answered as she pointed to her desk. It was filled with books, papers, her laptop and two monitors.

“Oh...Am I.. Am I bothering you too?” the blonde whispered. 

“Not really. I was taking a break.” The ravenette shrugged and walked closer to the pile of clothes on her bed. “So what’re all these and how can I help?” she asked with a smile. She picked a dress and raised it up to inspect it.

The taller girl smiled and walked next to her. “Okay so, in two days I have this huge presentation I have to do. The professor told us to look professional. I need help with that.” She pointed out before opening her bag. She took out her laptop as she continued. “Alex said to be prepared with my presentation but that’s easy. I already know what to say and I’m pretty sure I’m ready for all possible questions.” she continued and placed her laptop on the kitchen counter. She switched it on and then turned to Lena. “But I have no idea what to wear.” 

The blonde moved to the window and lowered the curtains. The rays slowly disappearing behind the thick material. When she spun around with a huge grin, Lena felt the warmth she never had in her room.

She gulped and tried not to think about what that means. “So you want me to help you choose an outfit? How come I’m your first choice and not your sister?” She asked instead.

“She kicked me out.” the taller girl dramatically sighed. “She has to study and said my mumbling and interruptions were too distracting.”

The ravenette chuckled but tried to hide it with a cough when kara glared at her. “You don’t think I’m annoying, right?” The blonde whispered. 

“Of course not.” Lena assured her and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Lena” the taller girl gashed and hugged her. When she let go she started removing her shoes. “I hope you don't mind me changing in front of you.” she asked. 

Lena could feel the heat on her cheeks and awkwardly chuckled. “No. Of course not.” She cleared her throat and walked to the window. “Do you mind if I opened the window? It's quite warm in here.” she asked while fabling with the handle. 

She made the mistake to look back at the blonde when she heard the muffled answer. She snapped back to the window. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. “Yep, quite ho-warm..” she whispered and tried to ignore the image of Kara’s strong back and light blue bra.

* * *

Lena checked her phone as soon as she exited the classroom. She was expecting Kara to explode her phone after her presentation but to her surprise, there was only one message. 

** Potstickers **

It went well

She furrowed her eyebrows and typed back. She waited a few minutes but there was no response. She kept checking her phone as she walked to Kara’s favourite doughnut place. Almost hit a tree when she was staring at the small screen while walking through the park. She even pressed the wrong floor on the lift before putting her phone away. She was close to the blonde’s room anyway.

When the lift doors opened she stepped outside and almost collapsed into Alex. 

“ _ Lena _ !?” the redhead exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hey, Alex. Just bringing some doughnuts to Kara for doing well in her presentation.” The younger woman answered as she checked if the doughnuts were fine. “I was actually expecting her to blow up my phone but, I don’t know, maybe her phone died of batt-” She looked up and noticed Alex’s worried expression. “What’s going on?”

The redhead looked behind her, at her door, before looking back to Lena’s green eyes. “Today is not a good day for Kara.” she said as she scratched the back of her head. “She was so focused on her presentation she didn’t pay attention to the date until after she finished. I was actually going to pick up doughnuts for her to cheer her up.” she pointed at the box Lena was holding. 

Thick black eyebrows furrowed more by every word. “What is today?” she asked. 

Alex bit her lip and shook her head. “You know she will be happy to see you.” She reached inside her pocket and gave the shorter girl her keys. “I will stay over at Kelly’s tonight. But if you leave, do give me a call so I will come back.” she mumbled before entering the lift.

The ravenette looked down at the keys in her hands then back to the closing lift doors. Alex waved as the doors closed and soon Lena was staring at her reflection. She turned around and headed to the Danvers room, the keys tight in her hand. 

She unlocked the door slowly and entered the room. The first thing she noticed was the cold atmosphere. The curtains were close, the light from outside escaping from the sides, giving a bit of light in the room. 

Then she noticed Kara’s stuff. Her bag was on the floor and the clothes she helped choose for the blonde’s presentation were making a path to the bed. That’s when she noticed the lump that was hiding under the blankets. 

She never saw this room so cold before. So...

_ Sad _ .

She placed the box of doughnuts on the desk and froze when she heard the low sob. She didn’t want to invade Kara's privacy but her sister did suggest it would help Kara if she was here for her. 

She opened the box and looked inside. She took a deep breath and spoke softly. “Chocolate, strawberry, Reese's peanut butter, raspberry jam,” she started listing and the sob stopped. Movement was heard from the bed and she continued listing the doughnuts in the box. “...lemon meringue and salted caramel. What do you want?” she asked and turned to the girl on the bed.

She tried not to gasp. The blonde’s hair was down and a mess, her blue eyes were red from crying and so was her nose. She was wearing a ‘Superman’ hoodie, a size or two too big and she was holding one of her pillows in her arms. 

Kara rubbed her eyes and sniffed. “Can I have the Reese's one?” she asked with a hoarse voice. 

“Of course.” Lena said with a small smile and picked a paper plate from Kara’s drawer. She placed the doughnut in it and walked to the bed to give it to the sad girl. She sat on the end of the bed, looking at Kara slowly eating the doughnut. 

“You should get one too.” Kara suggested between her small bites. The shorter girl chose a doughnut and they ate in silence. 

“Thank you.” the blonde whispered when she finished her second one. “I needed that.”

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked as she stood, picking up the plates.

The blonde reached for her necklace and bit her lip. "Can we just.." she sighed. "Can we just watch a movie or something?" She asked. 

"Of course. Let me go to my room and put something more comfortab-"

"You can borrow my clothes." The blonde spoke abruptly. "Don't want to stay alone." She whispered. 

Lena nodded and followed Kara's directions to where she has her clean pyjamas. She chose Kara's sweatpants that were too long for her and a really soft pyjama top that had pizza slices on it. The ravenette didn't think of what this really meant to her until she passed the full-length mirror.

"Do you like it?" The blonde asked.

The shorter girl nodded. "Yeah, it's really warm. Feels like a thousand sheep hug me." She answered with a chuckle. 

Kara scooted the side and let Lena sit next to her on the bed with the box of doughnuts.

"Night at the museum?" The ravenette question as she saw the title on the screen.

"Yes, it's hilarious." Kara answered and pressed start.

Kara laughter got louder by the minute. Her good mood rising as well. Lena realised then that the warmth she feels in Kara's room isn't because of the open curtains, family pictures and drawings. Sure those play a part to that but the real warmth comes from Kara. 

She makes Lena feel comfortable. 

Relax… 

_ Happy. _

* * *

** 10 years later **

Lena rushed to the bed and hid under the sheet and blanket. She wiggled closer to the blonde and hugged her like a koala. She hummed happily as she slowly felt Kara's warm body transfer heat to her own.

"You know, one of these days I will solar flare and  _ you  _ will end up  _ freezing  _ me." The blonde teased as she felt Lena's feet climb up hers. 

"And I will appreciate your sacrifice, my  _ lovely  _ heater." Lena whispered and kissed Kara's cheek.

Kara rolled her eyes and regretted the day she told Eliza she didn't need the heater in her bedroom. Truth be told, she doesn't mind. She loves the koala hugs her wife gives her whenever they visit Midvale. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ordered pizza and it’s been an hour and it hasn’t been delivered. I did the adult thing and called back and they told me it wasn’t sent back because I didn’t answer the call which I did not receive. 
> 
> Now they will send me a fresh pizza with free garlic bread and a drink c: 
> 
> Update: My pizza arrived before I posted this. I'm a happy writer now c:
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
